


hearts a mess

by g4nyu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4nyu/pseuds/g4nyu
Summary: "Just imagining the sensation of slipping her arms through the sleeves of Moca’s sweater is enough for Lisa to explode with embarrassment. "in which lisa sneaks out with moca, and her heart is a stuttering mess.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 21





	hearts a mess

**Author's Note:**

> gift for viki :3 not spell checked at all and written at one am...

“Do you want to sneak out?”

The question is prompted in the middle of their conversation, the phone static muffling Moca’s voice, although not enough to completely obscure what she had asked with a lilt in her tone. She’s always scheming, a certain expression across her face that’s most often fixated in place. Careless and childish, she’s a giggling mess who prods at all those around her.

Lisa, regrettably, isn’t immune to this prodding. “Where?” The lights to her bathroom flicker as they go out, baby the silky ends to her pink pajama pants dragging across the ground as she inches closer to her bed. Sparing a glance at herself in the mirror, Lisa realizes she’s in no shape to be outside. Honey caramel strands of hair in a low, messy ponytail and acne cream dotted on her cheeks— She’d die if Moca saw her like this. 

“Mmm,” Moca falls silent in thought; clearly, she hadn’t thought this far ahead. “It’s a surprise!”

“Huh?” Lisa says with exasperation before her shoulders dropped. Her eyes peak at the quarter past ten gleaming on her night alarm. She’s too weak for Moca, it’s far too easy for her to give in like this, she figures. But a smile stretches across her face, anyway. “Alright,” Lisa nods in affirmation. “I’m in.”

A sound of a long, extended  _ yay  _ is heard on the other line. “This is exciting,” Moca snickers. “I’ll be at your window, okay?” 

“Alright,” Lisa’s heart stutters at the thought of seeing Moca’s forest-teal eyes staring past her windows, patiently waiting. “Is there anything I should bring?”

Moca is pondering again, murmuring to herself subconsciously. Lisa has gathered that this nighttime outing had been more sporadic than anticipated. “Snacks?”

Lisa hums in understanding. “Got it. See you soon.”

“I can’t wait to see you, Lisa-san~” 

The call drops before Lisa had the chance to process a reply to such a heartfelt sentence. She clasps a hand over her reddening face,  _ how embarrassing. _ Lisa is terribly soft for a silver-haired girl. 

Twenty minutes pass and Lisa patiently sits cross legged at her bed, a plastic bag of foil-wrapped cookies in tow. She failed to change out of her pajamas, but she did adjust her ponytail. A finger plays with the curled strand of hair beside her face. She wondered what Moca looks like at this time— did she tie her hair back? What color pajamas would she wear? Did she adorn silly animal slippers like Lisa? Does she prefer long sleeves or night gowns? Lisa giggled at the imagination of a sleepy Moca holding a stuffed bread plush. 

_ Tap, tap tap, tap _ . The knocking of her window startled Lisa, but its familiar pattern reassures her of who it could be. Leaping from her bed, she takes long strides to pull open her lace curtains and is immediately met with a grinning face. 

Moca also has a plastic bag in her hand that was stuffed to the max with something resembling a blanket. Her grey hair is messier than usual, but retains its usual shape of framing her baby face just perfectly. A hand peaks from the oversized sleeves of her familiar green sweater, waving with a smile lifting her cheeks up. “Lisa-san,” She beams. “You didn’t fall back asleep!”

“It’s not that late, you know…” Lisa mutters to herself, knowing Moca wouldn’t hear her. She pulls the window open with a grunt, and she throws a leg outside. Moca, being the clingy puppy that she is, takes this as an opportunity to latch her arms around Lisa’s body. Arms firmly cling to her waist, cheek meshing into her collarbone with a slow, satisfying hum. Just barely, Lisa could feel her take a long breath of air.

Sputtering, Lisa just barely catches herself, awkwardly balancing on one foot. “Moca!” She exclaims, and Moca does peek up with a sly smirk. Lisa had no rebuttal to a face like that, only a burst of laughter and a silent prayer that her cheeks weren't  _ too  _ red from the Autumn chill and a bit of something else.

“Ehh~?” Moca drawls, pulling away to allow Lisa outside. “Are you  _ sure  _ you won’t be cold?” She asks curiously. 

Lisa looks down at her long sleeved shirt while brushing a hand against her exposed collarbones. “Well,” She shakes her head as if to dismiss the thought. “I’ll be fine, just fine!”

Moca smiles, “Okay,” She nods. “If you get cold, I’ll give you my sweater, okay?”

Just imagining the sensation of slipping her arms through the sleeves of Moca’s sweater is enough for Lisa to explode with embarrassment. 

“Lisa-san,” Moca grins. “You’re bright red!”

“Stop teasing me!”

They walk beside each other, and Lisa looks down at Moca’s hand to spot  _ two  _ plastic bags, one of which resembles the logo of the convenience store across the street from their job.

“What’s in the bags?” Lisa tilts a head, eyebrows raised with curiosity. 

Moca shakes the bags rather noisily. “Packed egg sandwich, potato chips, melonpan, curry buns, rice balls, two bento boxes—”

Lisa interjects. “Food? It’s just food?” Her jaw drops in awe. 

“And a blanket!”

Lisa should scold Moca for being so carefree with her money, but her heart is coated in a syrupy sweetness that’s rather similar to fondness. Moca went out of her way to buy all these goodies, what kind of person would Lisa be to refuse?

The neighborhood streets are abandoned and dark, dimly lit by flickering lights of lamps and the occasional passing of cars with their street lights. They seemed to be walking aimlessly, turning a corner once and meeting a dark alleyway, walking down two blocks and finding an abandoned park, and it was only by chance that they approached the sound of a steady stream of water running beneath a small bridge. 

“Jackpot~” Moca glimmers at the sight, running past Lisa to the edge of the river stream to peer at the water in careful observation. 

“Jackpot…?” Lisa had been withholding most questions since their initial phone call as she enjoys walking beside Moca anytime, anyplace, and anywhere— but she’s completely lost, and she’d like to have an idea of what could be so amazing about a river.

“Lisa-san,” Moca whips her head around with furrowed brows. “Don’t underestimate the tranquil beauty of a river at night. Look at the quarter moon tonight, look at its  _ light _ .” She emphasizes, dropping her bags to the ground whilst tugging the large green blanket out. It has the print of Keroro Gunso over it, childish but cute. 

Lisa does look up at the sky, the moonlight’s wordless glow smiling down at them and bathing the river in a warm, pale color. Moca’ flops onto the blanket, snuggling like it’s the comfiest bed she’d ever been on, and the twinkling night stars look beautiful in her eyes, too. With a smile, Lisa nods. “The moon does look beautiful.” She sits at the blanket, opening the container of three-day-old cookies she baked. Lisa lays beside Moca, shivering at the sensation of her body scooting closer. 

“Ehehe~” Moca grins, “I was just joking, you’re pretty sentimental, Lisa-san!” Opening her mouth expectantly, she lets out a long  _ ahh _ . 

Giggling unabashedly, Lisa places the small cookie at the edge of her tongue and Moca just barely captures her finger between her teeth with a childish gleam. “I’m always a bit more sentimental with you, Moca.”

Moca’s smile falters, a shade of vermillion spreading from the base of her neck to her cheeks, and Lisa feels strangely proud at making her blush  _ once  _ tonight. She pulls her hand away, and they lay down in silence beside the steady sound of their chewing.

“Moca,” Lisa begins, not moving to make eye contact.

“Mmm?” 

“Why did you invite me?” She isn’t ungrateful, but Lisa couldn’t help but pose the question.

Moca falls silent before moving her body. She props herself on her elbow, peering down at Lisa with an expression she couldn’t read, but it resembles undisguised fondness. A hand gently cups Lisa’s cheek, and her guitar callused brush beside her face. Moca’s pink lips stretch into a smile before pressing a fleeting kiss to Lisa’s temple, pulling away before she could process it.

“Who knows?” She answers in a sing-song voice, and Lisa decides to leave it at that. Beneath the quarter moon and Moca Aoba, she doesn’t need a real reason to enjoy this moment. She’ll relish the sensation of Moca’s touch with every inch of her gratefully, and lock it in her heart.

  
  
  



End file.
